User blog:MomoLoveBaby/3 Stories in One!
Episode 11.png Episode 10.png Episode 9.png Early Reel Once upon a Cupcake, There was Meme Lover The Cupcake and Kawaii The Cupcake. "2001!" Said Meme Lover The Cupcake. "Let's Ring who it is!" Said Kawaii The Cupcake. Meme Lover The Cupcake Ringed The Door Bell. Someone Opened The Door. "WHAT DO YOU WHAT, YOU UGLY STRANGER?" Nono Hibiki The Cupcake Said. "We need to study about 2001!" Said Meme Lover The Cupcake. "What going on?" Said Momo Hibiki The Cupcake. "I still don't know" Said Ede Hibiki The Cupcake. Meme Lover The Cupcake and Kawaii The Cupcake come inside of Nono Hibiki The Cupcake's House! "Wow, This is so Cool!" Said Kawaii The Cupcake and Meme Lover The Cupcake. They saw a Book about 2001! Meme Lover Took a Book about 2001 and read them! Meme Lover The Cupcake and Kawaii The Cupcake just went back to 2001 and they saw a mirror! "Why do we look Different?" Said Kawaii The Cupcake and Meme Lover The Cupcake. "Because this is 2001." Said Lola The Cupcake. "I am not Different! Yay!" Said Ice The Cupcake. "WHAT ARE YOU SAYING! YOU ICY CUPCAKE?" Said Kawaii The Cupcake. "I am not Different! Yay!" Said Lola The Cupcake. "Thank you!" Said Kawaii The Cupcake. "You Scared me!" Said Ice The Cupcake. "There Blue The Cupcake and Purple The Cupcake!" Said Lola The Cupcake. "I am Cloud The Cupcake! The God of the Cupcakes!" Said Cloud The Cupcake. "I am Meeeeemmmmmeee The CuuuuuupCaaaake!" Said Meme The Cupcake. "Let Go!" Said Kawaii The Cupcake. Meme Lover The Cupcake and Kawaii The Cupcake came Back to 2018! "That Strange!" Said Meme Lover The Cupcake. THE END. Meeting The Boring Class! Once Upon the Cupcake, today is School. Meme Lover The Cupcake is sleeping right now. When the alarm rings, Meme Lover woke up. Meme Lover went to Cupcake School in Cupcakeville. When Meme Lover The Cupcake went to her Class, Teacher The Cupcake said "Good Morning Cupcakes!" Then, Meme Lover went to Sleep! "WAKE UP!" Said Teacher The Cupcake. But, Meme Lover The Cupcake still Sleeping. "WAKE UP, MEME LOVER THE CUPCAKE!" Said The Class. Meme Lover The Cupcake still Sleeping. Momo Hibiki took out her Potion that she use to heal Noob the Cupcake long time ago. Momo Hibiki gave Meme Lover The Cupcake the Magical Potion and feed Meme Lover. And, Meme Lover The Cupcake Woke Up! THE END. The Infinite Trophy. Once upon a Cupcake, There was a Cupcake named Momo Hibiki. Right now, She is sleeping in her bed. Then, it Morning Time! "Ohayo!" Said Momo Hibiki. Her Trophy is in her Pink Box. When Momo Hibiki got out of her bed, She opened the Pink Box and took out her Infinite Trophy and put it on her table which was Blue and have Cherry Blossoms on it. She took a picture of her Infinite Trophy and put it on Cupcakestagram. Then, she took her Infinite Trophy and displays it. THE END. Category:Blog posts